


The Benny Fic

by TeethVomitz



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Accidental Self Harm, Benny Based Fic, Benny has so many fucking pets, Benny is rich, Canon Disabled Character, Cerebral Hypoxia, Disabled Character, Good Cop goes by nigel, Injury, Lenny is a doctor, M/M, Medical Conditions, Medicine, Mental Health Issues, Multi, My First Fanfic, Panic Attacks, Rex Curses, Rex is an idiot, Seizures, Trauma, autistic benny, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeethVomitz/pseuds/TeethVomitz
Summary: When benny awoke with his old crew around him he wasn't shocked to find himself on his bed and in a change of clothes. He wasn't shocked that they told him he had had another seizure and they found him on the floor in the kitchen and that they finished the chores he was doing. They listened to him as he recalled to them what he was doing before the seizure, Feeding his many pets when Fluffy came to warn him of an oncoming seizure and ignoring the ‘cat’. None of this would surprise benny anymore as its been years since its all started. He didn't think anything could catch him off guard.He was wrong.(Benny based fanfiction. Lovingly named The Benny Fic after the file this this sits in.)





	1. Benny wakes up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey im big stupid and this is my first fanfiction and first story since i was in middle school! If i missed any tags please let me know!! I am working really hard on this jndfsknds...Also the first chapter is short but the next ones will be longer!!

When Benny awoke with his old crew around him he wasn't shocked to find himself on his bed and in a change of clothes. He wasn't shocked that they told him he had had another seizure and they found him on the floor in the kitchen and that they finished the chores he was doing. They listened to him as he recalled to them what he was doing before the seizure, Feeding his many pets when Fluffy came to warn him of an oncoming seizure and ignoring the ‘cat’. None of this would surprise Benny anymore as its been years since its all started. He didn't think anything could catch him off guard.

Benny was proven wrong when Lenny came through the door with Rex and Nigel. That's something he wasn't ready for as this should Not be the scenario his boyfriends should be meeting in person. Sure they have talked plenty of times over video and a good amount over text but this...This should not be it. It should be in a cute cafe or a park, not after a seizure. This is truly the worst case scenario and he wished he could just curl up by himself, wished he wasn't found and he could just wake up on the kitchen floor and deal with this himself, Wished he couldn't see the worried faces on Rex and Nigel. Benny sighed and waved at the three who had entered and gave a weak smile.

“Hey guys, welcome to the party.” He spoke weakly as he placed his hands in his lap. He kept the weak smile on his face and was completely aware of how weak he probably looked. He didn’t mind as he was sure everyone thought of him as weak and useless. He's gotten used to it, being treated as weaker.

“Benny holy shit!” Rex totally didn't yell as he panicked, just spoke loudly with stress on certain words. Rex looked like a wreck of panic as he looked at Benny for any explanation.

“Yea! What the Heck-a-Doodle?” Nigel said far more calmly. The crossed arms and knitted eyebrows showed his emotions enough, concern and confusion, Possible anger? Benny thought maybe but unlikely for Nigel, More likely disappointment.

Benny looked away from the others and started rubbing his thumbs and forefingers together, a small but helpful stim when stressed. He thought for a while. Everyone was looking at him seeing if he would explain to Rex and Nigel. He gave a small whine as he started shaking. If he explained his medical condition he would have to go into his past, he didn’t want to go into his past! He wished he could just forget that. Start over. But he knew that wouldn't get rid of the side effects. He lifted a hand up to his mouth and started chewing on his thumb while he felt himself panicking. _Too Much._


	2. Lenny Helps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hng ng iBabye

Lenny sighed and watched as Denny and Jenny went to comfort benny. He held out an arm to stop rex and nigel from going over as well. He looked over to Kenny and lifted a brow in a silent question to the yellow clad man, a shrug was his response. Lenny rolled his eyes and looked over to the two blocked by his arm. “Why don't we step out and I can explain?” Lenny spoke softly. He had a feeling he will have to explain as he would a child. The two looked over to Benny the back to Lenny. Nigel let out a nod. Rex was a little more hesitant but agreed. With a turn the three stepped out into the hallway. 

“So what the fuck is wrong with benny?” Rex sounded angry, maybe a little accusatory, more than worried. His hands were clenched into fists as he looked up at Lenny. Lenny could see who the bottom was. 

“Rex! Language.” Nigel scolded Rex with the voice you would use for a child. His arms have come out of the crossed position and now help at his side. Lenny was able to pick up the hands fidgeting though, it was similar to Bennys. Nigel looked back over at Lenny with a concerned look. “But honestly, Lenny, Whats wrong with him?” He sounded as if he was a mother talking to a doctor, but it wasn't the farthest thing from the truth as it was a boyfriend talking to another boyfriend- who just so happened to be a doctor. 

“Well,” Lenny clapped his hands together. “Benny has Cerebral Hypoxia, A condition where oxygen was lessened to the brain.” Lenny explained, His voice was gentle as he spoke, rubbing his hands together as he looked at the two take in the information. Nigel made a small “oh” and looked away, covering his mouth with his knuckles. Rex though just looked confused, Though it was lightly explained it seemed to not click exactly what it was. 

“I don't think I understand. Lack of air to the brain?” Rex questioned, seeming to calm down some but still quite worried. “How does that happen?” 

“Well, Benny was an astronaut. You take a guess.” Lenny shrugged at his simple response to the other man. His eyes scanned back over to nigel. Nigel was silent, eyebrows knitted together as he seemingly stared off into space. Lenny had a guess what was going on in the other man's brain. Nigel being a system and all.

“What, He get lost out in space or something?” When Lenny nodded Rex seemed to immediately regret his words, knowing what it was like to be lost out somewhere. But he didn't know that you could get physical brain damage, just emotional. Rex looked down at the floor and crossed his arms.

“His.. He had a little in orbit ship. It malfunctioned and he lost all control and was flung very far from where they were working. They think he hit some sort of rock when he went down as his helmet was cracked when they found him. The planet wasn't dangerous but his oxygen went fast with the cracked helmet.” Lenny explained, his arms crossed. He watched the others take in the information, silence filling the air. 

“So Benny…” Nigel spoke quietly. “Some of the way he acts... Is caused by this?” He still had his knuckles up to his mouth but was now pointing his face back towards Lenny. Lenny nodded along with a sound of confirmation. Lenny heard the door behind them open and turned towards it. He spotted Denny and waved at them. 

"We need your help Lenny. I'm scared he's gonna chew through his hand." Denny spoke with a low voice, they looked back into the room and stepped back to let Lenny in. Lenny nodded and entered the room and walked over to Benny. Jenny sat next to Benny with a hand on his knee and a stressed look. Lenny walked over to Benny and kneeled down next to the bed. He gently grabbed Benny's chewed up hand and pulled it away, a whine coming out of the other man's throat. 

"Hey Ben Ben. It's okay. You don't have to explain anything. Your okay, Nothings gonna hurt you." Lenny spoke in almost a whisper to the weeping man. Benny was shaking hard as tears fell down his face, whines and whimpers coming out frequently. Lenny looked over at Jenny and pointed to a small box by Benny's TV, A silent command to grab it. Of course Jenny stood up and grabbed the box, placing it on the bed next to Benny. Lenny using his non holding hand opened the box and pulled out a necklace with a blue oreo adornment. 

"Here Ben, Chew on this instead." Benny nodded weakly and grabbed the chewable necklace and popped it in his mouth. Being able to chew on something that will not hurt himself seemed to help calm him down more. Lenny now has a chance to check Benny's chewed up hand, He inspected it with a few twists and turns of the wrist. He found one puncture wound on the back of his hand near the thumb. He went into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He took out a wipe and a bandaid. He wiped down the wound and benny whined at the sting, but knew it was necessary. Lenny placed a dark blue galaxy bandaid on the wound and gave it a gentle kiss. He then got up and gently pet Benny's curly hair. 

"It's alright, love." He reassured the older man while gently carding his hand through the ginger hair. He always thought benny looked interesting, his tan skin and freckles. The curly ginger locks that just seemed to always be perfect. Even the scar that went down his face was perfect and interesting. He caught himself starting to zone out while looking at Benny but the gentle pets seem to relax Benny. Benny's sobs turned into shallow breaths and hiccups though the tears still came. Lenny wished he could take this away, fix it. But he knows that's not possible, he knows he doesn't have that ability.


	3. Rex Comforts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo so my friend reading this fic decided rex is a brat so  
Anyway this is the yeeting end i know i posted these all in the same day but shhhhh its fi ne

Rex watched this play out with a concerned face. His arms were crossed as he watched Benny cry. He didn't know if he could help or if Benny would even want him to, would Benny want him to? To card his fingers through his hair and calm him down? He looked over and up at Nigel and sighed. 

“Do you know anything about this? About..About his condition?” Rex asked in a whisper towards the older man. He tapped his fingers against his arm and tried to keep his eyes on nigel. But he couldn't help but glance back over to Benny. 

“I.. Somewhat. I've heard of it and know some of what it does..But I don’t know all about it.” He spoke back towards Rex. “But maybe we should do research! Be able to help and support Benny the best we can.” He smiled, always looking on the bright side. Now they know more. Now they can help Benny. Rex nodded and looked around the room, taking everything in. Lenny petting benny and speaking gently to him. He was able to guess the others names from what Benny has told him. White was Jenny, Red was Denny, And yellow was Kenny. He knew the color coordination was based around their jobs as astronauts and that they kept it up around Benny. 

Rex decided he wanted to be next to Benny, to help benny. He took one more look at nigel before walking over to the bed where Benny sat. He sat in front of benny on the bed and crossed his legs on the bed. Lenny shot him a look and pointed down at his feet. Ah. Yeah he's still wearing his boots. He untied his boots and kicked them down next to the bed before bringing his feet back up into the crossed position. He sat there for a moment of awkward silence before gently placing a hand on Benny's knee. Benny looked over at him and gave a soft smile. He wiped his face roughly with the back of his hand and dropped the chew out of his mouth. 

"Hey Rex." Benny's voice was weak and scratchy. "I'm..I'm sorry you had to see this." He looked away from Rex. Rex rubbed his thumb gently against Benny's knee. Rex felt bad for Benny but he was sure everyone in the room did. Seeing him just break down like that was a lot but he could somewhat understand what benny was going through, being lost out somewhere and coming out of it hurt, different. 

"Hey, It happens.. And that's okay." His words came out slowly as he thought what to say. He used to be pretty good at comforting people, but things happen. When benny looked back at him he gave a smile in reassurance for the man. Benny gave a gentle smile back and sniffled, feeling much better. 

Nigel came over to the others with a smile and hopped onto the bed behind benny. He puts his hands on Benny's shoulders and started giving gentle rubs. Lenny gave a chuckle gave benny a gentle nudge to give him room to also sit on the large bed. Taking the seat next to benny he gave more gentle pets to the curly locks on Benny's head, now adding more pressure. Benny gave a laugh and his right hand started flapping. 

"I love you guys."


End file.
